Fox in thunder
by Trunksdbz
Summary: When Fireclaw can't find her kits in the nersury, she goes behind the nursery and finds her kits playing ith a fox cub. A patrol found two dead foxes in the thunderpath and Fireclaw takes in the cub, naming her Whitekit. The clan is not trusting the young fox until she becomes a highly respected warrior of the clan.
1. Allegiances

**A/N: So, I thought it would be fun to make a fox a part of Thunderclan. I know it sounds far-fetched, but I think it could make a pretty good storyline. I made sure to make it after all of the modern Warriors characters had died, so all the characters are made up and I don't have to mess with the stories of any other Warriors characters.**

**Allegiances:**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: **Dawnstar- an orange tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Redheart- a white she-cat with sky-blue eyes

**Medicine cat: **Petalheart- a tortoise-shell she-cat

** Apprentice:** Reedpaw

**Warriors:**

Adderclaw- a gray tabby tom

Wolfwhisker- an orange tabby tom with green eyes

** Apprentice: **Flowerpaw

Boldheart- a gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Kinderpelt- an orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice:** Pouncepaw

Featherheart- a tortoise-shell she-cat with green eyes

Devilwhisker- a black tom with one white paw

**Apprentice: **Patchpaw

Heatherheart- a white she-cat with black on the tip of her tail

**Apprentice:** Gingerpaw

Emberpelt- a white tom with one black paw

**Queens:**

Fireclaw- a gray tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes

Poppyheart- an orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Flowerpaw- a gray tabby she-cat

Poucepaw- an orange tabby tom with green eyes

Patchpaw- a white she-cat with one black paw

Gingerpaw- a gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Reedpaw- a blind white tom with blue eyes

**Elders:**

Dogtail- a deaf white she-cat with blue eyes

Linkclaw- a blind black and white tom


	2. Chapter 1: Behind the nursery

**A/N: so, when I launched this fanfic, I only put in the allegiances. But, I have tried my best to add chapter 1 to the fanfiction and add some story to it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: behind the nursery**

"I will name them Lionkit, Dustkit, and Duskkit," Fireclaw said to Wolfwhisker. He touched his nose to hers.

"Those are beautiful names. They will be the greatest warriors this clan has ever known. Just like Firestar. I remember hearing tales from the elders about Thunderclan's greatest leader. He lead us to the lake. Then his daughter, Squirrelstar, took charge after Bramblestar went to Starclan, but now we have Dawnstar, the descendent of Firestar." Wolfwhisker said, looking at their newly-born kits.

"Yes, just like Firestar," Fireclaw said, before laying her head on her paws to rest. Wolfwhisker lied next to her, guarding her and the kits.

* * *

"Hey, Wolfwhisker, where are the kits?" Fireclaw asked, waking up.

It had been two weeks since the kits were born and two foxes were found dead on the thunderpath. Fireclaw looked all over the nursery, frantically searching for her lost kits.

"They couldn't have gone very far, they're just kits," Wolfwhisker assured her.

Fireclaw looked around the nursery, but couldn't find them. _Maybe they got out of the nursery when we weren't looking and are in the camp somewhere._ Fireclaw thought, looking towards the entrance of the nursery. She wiggled out of the nursery it had been ever since the day she had her kits that she had not been in the camp, just stuck in the nursery, caring for her kits. Then, she heard squeaking, which sounded like playful laughing. Then, she smelled her kits. They were at the camp.

She went to where the scent leads her, which was behind the nursery. Her eyes widened.

"Dawnstar! Dawnstar!" Fireclaw yowled, running across the clearing to the leader's den.

"What is wrong, Fireclaw?" Dawnstar asked, his ears pricked with interest.

Fireclaw leads him to behind the nursery. His eyes then widened with surprise. There was a fox kit playing with Lionkit, Dustkit, and Duskkit. "What is a fox kit doing here!?" Dawnstar exclaimed.

"Dawnstar, I don't think she's dangerous. She's just a kit," Fireclaw said, looking over to her kits and the fox kit. "I can take care of her. I will take her in and she will be welcomed into the clan." Fireclaw finished, picking up the fox.

Dawnstar watched in astonishment as Fireclaw and her kits walked away with the fox. She was right, though. The fox was just a kit. he had to let it go and welcome her as a member of Thunderclan. Dawnstar jumped up to the highledge and yelled across the clearing. "I would like for all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here, beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" Dawnstar yelled, followed by the clan gathering, as he said.

"Many of you have heard about the two dead foxes found on the thunderpath. We have found their kit. And she will be welcomed as a member of Thunderclan and shall be treated just like any other clan cat." Dawnstar announced, followed by worried murmurs and stares at the fox. "Clan dismissed,"

The cats separated from where they were gathered and some went to the nursery to see the fox. While Wolfwhisker angerly walked into the nursery.

"What did you think you were doing, welcoming a fox into the clan?" Wolfwhisker asked, almost shouting. Fireclaw looked up from the kit.

"Her name will be Whitekit in honor of Whitestorm. She is a part of the clan now and there's nothing you can do about it. Dawnstar has made it official if you don't want to be her father, then fine." Fireclaw said, looking back at her new kit.

"You are impossible to convince. That is why I love you. I would gladly help you raise our new kit." Wolfwhisker purred, smiling. Fireclaw looked up from Whitekitand into his eyes. She smiled about not having to raise four kits alone and without the one, she cares about the most other than her kits.

"Whitekit, huh? I like that name. Welcome to the clan, Whitekit." Wolfwhisker said, laying down and touching noses with his new kit. "I guess that's one more valuable warrior for Thunderclan," Wolfwhisker said, pulling away from Whitekit.

**A/N: so, that was the beginning of my story make sure to review, let me know what you are thinking about this fanfic so far.**


	3. Chapter 2: Not enough

**A/N: so, I got a few more people reading my fanfictions because of this one. This is by far my favorite I've ever thought of. I first came on here looking for encouragement in my writing and that's what I got thanks to you guys. I love reading your reviews and reading other fanfics. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Not enough**

Two moons later

* * *

"Hey, guys, can I play too?" Whitekit asked, walking over to her three littermates and other kits. The kits looked over at her and laughed. "What's so funny guys? I just asked if I could play too!" Whitekit asked.

"Why would we want to play with a fox, sworn enemy of the clans?" A kit laughed. It was Dandelionkit he always said that when she asked to play with them. But thankfully, Fireclaw wouldn't let her be put down. She would always come to Whitekit's defense when it came to Dandelionkit.

Like usual, a paw appeared in front of Whitekit's face. It was Fireclaw's.

"And what do you thing you're doing, putting Whitekit down like that. You always do that. Now, let Whitekit play with you." Fireclaw demanded, making Dandelionkit leave the group to his mother, Poppyheart, who began scolding him for his behavior.

"We know a game we can play outside the nursery. Want to come?" Lionkit asked, walking towards the entrance of the nursery.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Whitekit said, happily bounding outside the nursery, where she got the typical looks whenever she got near another cat if the clan.

"Okay, it's called the mouse and the warrior. I'll be the warrior and you can be the mouse. When I catch you, the game is over, however, if you manage to get back into the nursery before I catch you, you win. But, you have to run all over camp." Lionkit said.

"Why do I always be the one getting chased? I want to be the warrior!" Whitekit protested, realizing what he was doing. "Or is it that I'm a fox that I'm not enough to be accepted into this clan? And what I just live here to get looks and get chased around? I won't have it! I won't! I want to leave Thunderclan!" Whitekit hissed at every cat in the clearing, including Fireclaw and Wolfwhisker.

"But, Whitekit, don't go, you mean so much to Wolfwhisker and I. Please don't leave the clan." Fireclaw begged.

"Why should I? You aren't even my real mother and father. I'm going to find them and live in a world where I won't be judged by anyone around me. I want to go to my real mother!" Whitekit hissed, turning to Wolfwhisker and Fireclaw, anger rating in her eyes.

"Whitekit. We would tell you something about why you are with Thunderclan. Your real parents were killed by monsters on the thunderpath a few days after you were born. If you go away now, who will take care of you and keep you safe?" Fireclaw said, desperately.

Whitekit's eyes widened and the flaming anger in her eyes faded, replaced with tears about her mother and father's deaths. She had always though she had been taken from her parents and raised in Thunderclan instead. She turned to all of the cats surrounding her.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm just not enough." Whitekit said, her head hanging down in shame and embarrassment.

"Oh, Whitekit, you are more than enough for Thunderclan. We knew ever since you were a kit that you would be a powerful and valuable warrior of Thunderclan." Wolfwhisker said, walking up to Whitekit.

She lifted up her chin and nodded.

"Okay, I'll stay in Thunderclan. I will serve this clan when I'm ready." Whitekit said, walking back towards the nursery and walking inside. Wolfwhisker and Fireclaw sighed in relief as she padded inside.

"Maybe we should keep a better eye on Whitekit when she is playing with the other kits. That way, she won't have another outburst at everyone around her." Wolfwhisker said, turning to Fireclaw. Fireclaw nodded and followed Whitekit into the nursery.

Four moons later

* * *

"Hey, Dustkit, today is our apprentice ceremonies!" Lionkit said, waking up Dustkit, Duskkit, and Whitekit.

"Maybe could be a bit more quiet so mother and father are trying to get their beauty sleep. And so am I." Whitekit said, lifting up her head to glare at Lionkit, but, as she expected, Lionkit ignored her and her other two littermates stood up and started playing, climbing all over her and running over her like she didn't exist.

Whitekit finally got up and walked over to the entrance of the nursery. She stretched as sunlight hit her eyes and she went over to the fresh-kill like to have her morning meal before the ceremony. Lionkit and the others did the same, chatting as they are the fresh-kill.

Finally, Dawnstar perched onto the high-ledge and yelled across the camp "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the high-ledge for a clan meeting." And just like that, the cats of Thunderclan came out of their dens or from the fresh-kill pile to the high-ledge.

"It is finally time for four kits to become apprentices of the clan and receive their mentors. Lionkit, from this moment forward until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw and your mentor will be Adderclaw." Dawnstar announced.

"Dustkit, from this moment forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Dustpaw your mentor will be Redheart." Dawnstar continued. "Duskkit, from this moment forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Duskpaw. You mentor will be Wolfwhisker. And finally, Whitekit, from this moment forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw and your mentor will be Fireclaw. Clan dismissed." Dawnstar finished.

**A/N: so, that was the end of chapter 2, hope you enjoyed Whitepaw's apprentice ceremony make sure to reveiw and I hope you enjoy the up coming chapter.**


End file.
